


Love & Family

by CanonicallySoulmates



Series: (excited to be a) big bother!Jack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Love. Home. Family. Things Sam has always wanted but never thought he'd have.





	Love & Family

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this as a prequel to [Little Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833241) but it can totally be read as a standalone.

If you had told Sam 10 years ago that he would have a home, be in a happy committed relationship with his soulmate and be raising a son with said soulmate, he wouldn’t have believed you. If you had told him that a year ago he wouldn’t have believed you. In his line of work there’s no time to meet someone, settle down, and start a family.

He had accepted that fact, learned to live without the picket fence, and the knowledge he’d never marry or have kids.

And then, his grandfather randomly appeared, told his brother and him they were part of a legacy and technically left him a bunker. Sure, it isn’t the two-story house in the suburbs with the white picket fence and the big yard for a dog he had dreamed off well into his early 30’s but once he and Dean settled in and made it their own, the bunker wasn’t that bad. It’s big, safe (psychopathic brits notwithstanding), and homey in its own way.

But still, marriage and kids, where off the table.

Until, one death scare, a dead werewolf, and a bottle of whisky make his brother snap and kiss him.

Sam didn’t need to die and learn about heaven’s inner workings to know him and his brother are soulmates, don’t get him wrong, after so many years of feeling dirty, wrong for being in love with Dean it was nice to get the confirmation that it wasn’t completely in his head and his brother and him were in fact made for each other, but he’d always known; he needs Dean like he needs air, it’s them together till the end. Still, he never thought Dean felt the same way nor that he would act on those feelings, much less that they would find themselves in a happy, monogamous relationship with each other.

He has a home, he has his soulmate, he doesn’t need need anything else.

That’s a lie, he would love to raise a family with Dean.

The devil’s son is not what Sam had in mind all those times he dreamed of having kids with Dean. He dreamed of babies. Maybe adopting. Surrogacy even, never Lucifer’s kid. But Jack is wonderful. He’s smart, sweet, and kind. He shouldn’t be blamed for who his biological father is, and while becoming his parent wasn’t something Sam was planning, he’s happy it's the way it worked out. And once Dean accepted him they quickly became a little family of three.

He never thought he could have this, never thought he deserved it.

His home isn’t traditional, his soulmate is his brother, and their adopted kid is a Nephilim. It’s not what he planned, in many ways it’s not what he wanted, but Sam wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little fluff piece. It exists purely out of Sam's existence, when a character wants you to write something you do it


End file.
